


Standing Up For Herself

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colette decides to confront Dean's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Up For Herself

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** missing scene for 1x09 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang  
 **Pairing:** Colette Valois/Dean Lowrey

* * *

Colette took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Dean was up in the attic, helping his mother move some furniture up, and she had been trying to talk herself out of grabbing the keys to his car and driving away ever since he had disappeared and his father had gone outside to work on his tractor.

If she had to be honest, she was completely terrified. She had never been introduced to a boyfriend’s parents before. There had been the painter, but they had been too caught up in their own little world to care about anything else, much less his parents. After him, there had been others, but she had never let it get to a point where meeting their parents was an option, always scared of being left for someone better she had often ended things before they even began, moving from one semi-casual relationship to another.

But Dean was different. She wanted a future with him. Even after only two weeks. It sounded ridiculous to her, and it scared her beyond belief to be thinking of any place in time further away than a week that featured them as a couple. But she wanted it to last, as long as possible. And if she wanted that, she would have to get along with his parents.

His mother was nice enough, and even though she did seem rather surprised that she was not Bridget, Margret had not for a second given her the feeling that she was not welcome. Bill, however…

Colette closed her eyes and squared her shoulders before she started walking over to the man that was hunched over the engine.

“Mister Lowrey?” she started, surprised at how her voice quivered. The man looked up briefly before returning his attention back to the automobile.

“Dean’s inside.” he told her, banging against a piece of metal.

“I know.” Colette nodded, coming to stand next to him. She crossed her arms tightly in front of herself and watched him work briefly. “I know that we surprised you.” she allowed. Bill gave a sound of agreement, starting to trace a fuel line with his finger. “I had no idea that Dean had not told you about Bridget. He sprung this visit on me, and I…” she trailed off, taking a deep breath. This wasn’t working. She couldn’t get the man to look at her for longer than a second.

“The truth is, I did not want to come.” she confessed. Bill lowered his hand and looked over his shoulder at her. “I have never met anyone’s parents before. It made me nervous. But more than that, I was thinking… I was thinking of what would happen if you did not like me.” Colette shook her head, blinking against the tears that were suddenly forming in her eyes. “I had no parents, growing up. They died when I was very young, I can hardly remember them. And when Dean, when he sprung this on me, I suddenly realized that, even though I have never had a family, I suddenly, have a shot at one. Perhaps.” she frowned lightly when Dean’s father straightened, wiping his hands on a dirty towel.

“I do not want your pity. What I want is a chance.” Colette pleaded. “I know I am not Bridget. And I know how much Dean cared about her. But I am not the sophisticated Bristish stewardess with an air of mystery. I am not a fashionable Parisian Frenchwoman. I am Colette Valois, the orphan from the countryside that made it to Pan Am stewardess. Bridget is gone, and Dean and I are together now. And I want a chance, a chance to prove that I can make your son happy. That is all that I am asking.” she concluded, drawing herself up and squaring her shoulders. When she did not get a response, she inclined her head and turned, starting back towards the house, trying to keep her composure.

“Miss Valois!” Dean’s father called after her. Colette stopped and drew a shaky breath before turning around and seeing him walking towards her.

“Colette, please.”

“Colette.” the man repeated, frowning lightly at the strange name on his lips. “Look, I didn’t mean to imply that Dean doesn’t care about you. But a father’s got to wonder when the son he believes to be engaged turns up with another woman.”

Colette swallowed, nodding slowly. “Certainly.”

Bill watched her, sighing. “But if you say you two are happy…” he trailed off, looking away. “You know, Dean’s always had his head up in the clouds. Lord only knows what’s going on the boy’s head. Today he’s here, tomorrow he’s in Jakarta, or Reykjavik or something. Doesn’t like to be grounded. He pushes himself, too much sometimes. Perhaps, perhaps it’s good that someone looks out for him, you know?”

Biting back a smile, Colette inclined her head. “Maybe it is.” she agreed.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Bill started, frowning. “What’s this tarte thing Dean was going on about?”

At that, Colette let out a soft laugh, thinking that maybe this hadn’t gone as badly as she had thought when she explained the difference to normal apple pies to Dean’s father.

_fin._


End file.
